Natsu Dragneel vs. Doriate
Natsu Dragneel vs. Doriate is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Succubus Eye Dark Mage Doriate. Prologue While Erza is affected by Doriate's Law of Retrogression and has her Magic and appearance turned to that of a child, Natsu and others are attempting to fight off the treasure hunters of the Sylph Labyrinth Guild. Gray manages to steal the bottle of Moon Drip liquid and a battle for it commences. Lucy uses Sagittarius to counter Drake's projectile while Gray successfully dodges Hiroshi's attacks and throws the bottle to Natsu. Then, the bottle goes to Lucy who throws it to Wendy, with both of them dodging Hiroshi's Gunner Mode of his Chain Blade. However, much to everyone's shock, the bottle ends up broken on the ground as Happy doesn't manage to catch Carla's throw.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 2-12 To their surprise, the amount of Moon Drip wasn't enough to melt all the ice. Happy keeps apologizing and asks Natsu to punish him, however, Natsu notices a voice coming from under the ground where the ice melted. Thinking the voice is calling them, Natsu runs off in that direction, unable to remember who that voice belongs to. On his way to the voice's locations, Natsu runs into Doriate. The latter disproves Natsu's claim that he is a thief and gets ready to use his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 13-19 Battle While surrounded by a Magical aura, Doriate casts his Law of Retrogression and Natsu finds his body to have turned into that of a child's, much to his shock. While Natsu wonders about what is going on, Doriate states that disposing of Natsu should be much easier now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 19-20 When Natsu again calls Doriate a thief, the latter shrugs it off and attacks Natsu. The Dragon Slayer realizes that with his body in this state, he is unable to move properly. Natsu then attempts to attack with his Fire Dragon's Roar, but all that comes out of his mouth is a small flame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 7-8 While attacking him, Doriate explains to Natsu that the child form is just a side effect as the real point is decreasing one's Magic Power. Natsu thinks of this as dirty tactics and tries to counter-attack using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, again ending up having little to no effect. Doriate manages to land a strike on Natsu with great effect, revealing that Natsu's defensive capabilities are also lowered. Suddenly, Natsu looks at something and yells out, wonder what that "something" is. While Doriate is distracted by this, Natsu manages to escape, laughing that this is how kids fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 8-11 Aftermath As Natsu flees the battle, recalling that Gildarts used to fall for the same trick, Doriate is angered that he is being looked down on and threatens to reveal the fearsome power of a non-human, while showing off his demonic face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 11-12 While Natsu continues running, looking for the mysterious voice,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Page 6 Gray meets up with Doriate. His initial thought of Doriate being with thieves is quickly disproved when he witnesses the non-human's face. Doriate wastes no time and Gray finds himself in his child form as well. As Doriate approaches him to attack, Gray's memories of his past return strong as ever and he yells out Deliora's name, surprising Doriate. The latter explains that this is one of the effects of Law of Retrogression and with joy grabs Gray's face. However, Gray manages to recuperate and frees himself, ready to battle the Demon in front of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Pages 9-20 References Navigation